


Hey Baby Can I Get You In My Bed?

by markimoan



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA., Everything's gay, I'm fucking lame, Jessie pines after Sam and nearly dies, M/M, Mark and Jessie are cute as fuck, Mark starts off with liking the band, Sam and Sean are the cutest things ever, rockstar!au, then Jessie finds out that he likes the Septic Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/markimoan
Summary: Mark is just your average fanboy. He adores the world-famous duo the Septic Twins. His brother Jessie, not so much. When Mark wins a contest, Jessie has absolutely no clue what his brother gets him in when he finally meets his hidden idol.Sam McLoughlin.





	1. The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this account, so if anyone has any input for me, that would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr is floofiemark.tumblr.com  
> NSFW one is markimoan.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks!

It was a simple contest. Find the wildest fan out there, take a picture of their "stash" of band merch, and have them send it in to get front row seats to see the infamous Septic Twins. Sam and Sean were always the hottest international duo out there, and Mark was determined to see them, even if it would nearly kill him. "Really? You're still following that trainwreck?" Jessie says jokingly, flicking his brother's foot away from his face. "Markie, they're never going to notice you. There are so many crazier fans and I highly doubt that they'd see your post. You have less than 3,000 twit followers, and they can only resend your entry once. Look at the girls who have hundreds of thousands of followers and are also huge fans of them. Surely they'll get the tickets." Mark looks down at his phone, smiling to himself. If only he could meet Sean, the drummer, and run his fingers through that soft green hair of his. As much as he loves the duo, Sean holds a place in his little pansexual heart. Sure, Sam was loud, but Sean was louder. Sure, Sam had a ton of followers and fans, but that was only because he was the frontman to their two-man show. Sean was the heart of the show, pounding the kit to the ground, arms flexing and drumsticks flying. Mark could only imagine what his arms could look like from someone's perspective under him as he-

No. He's just a boy from Hawai'i, barely getting through college and having to take care of his ailing father with his brother and mom by his side. He could never catch the attention of someone with such a big name as Sean McLoughlin. "I'm sorry, what?" Mark asks, seeing Jessie staring at him with an angered look.

"You want to win this contest, right? Just to make you happy, I put up on my twit account that you needed resends to be able to win, so I have my fanbase working with you. Most of them follow you-"

"Wait, you have a huge gaming account, could you put up a little PSA on your channel about this?

"And let those people know that my older brother is hung up on a couple Irish heartthrobs? No thank you." Mark's mocha eyes sparkle with mischief, Jessie looking at him with a strange glance. "What?"

"You like them." Jessie shakes his head, blue hair flying across his face. "Yes you do! Admit it Jessie! You like the Septic Twins!" Jessie gets up, knocking Mark to the floor, running to their shared room. "Come on Jessie, I won't tell anyone! And its two tickets so we could both go and you can say hi to them!"

"Absolutely not Markie!" Jessie screeches through the door, Missy coming up behind Mark. "I will never admit that because it isn't true!"

"Boys! Your father is sleeping! Jessie, stop screaming this instant, and try not to cover up that you like that band. They're quite a good duo." Mark laughs, Jessie groaning on the other side of the door. "Talk if you need to, but don't be so loud." Mark barks out another laugh, Jessie hitting the door with an open hand. "Goodnight, boys." Missy says with a chuckle, walking away from the boys. Mark hears the door lock click and Jessie shows his red face, eyes cast down.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Mark asks, Jessie nodding his head seconds later. "Good. Now let's play some games."


	2. We Won!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in!

"JESSIE!" Mark screams a week later, phone clutched tightly in his hands. "Jessie look at this!" It's 7 AM in the Fischbach household and the silence is broken by Mark screaming bloody murder and gripping his phone like a teenage girl.

"What the hell do you want, Mark?! It's seven in the morning, and on a SATURDAY for god's sake! What could be more important than my sleep?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I just won two tickets and backstage passes to see the Septic Twins and I'm taking you with me!" Mark says with a higher pitch to his voice. Jessie hides his face, not wanting to look at his older brother. His idiot older brother actually did it, he got the tickets to see their idols and he was ecstatic. "So Jessie, what are we gonna wear? Should we bring something for them?" Mark says quickly when his little brother pops his head out from under the covers. "I mean, I have a letter that I want to give Sean, but I doubt that he would actually read it."

"I can't believe you got them..." Jessie says. "There was a one in seventeen million chance that you have gotten those tickets."

"It was only exclusive to twit, and most fans don't have access to it. So that number drops to one in about a five million chance. Most people did vlogs, sent in letters, but I actually kept up my regimen of sending in about three hundred entries a day, so in that short, two-week contest window, I sent in about 4,200 entries, not including the three vlogs, seventeen posts on my blog, four letters and a hundred or so entries to their merch site." Jessie's jaw drops, unable to accept the fact that his brother spent all that time sending in all those entries. "Most of it was done in mass production, like the sends on twit. The letters were all written and craftered to tailor my love for them, half of them talking about you as well, and the sends were all the same ones, just with a different number at the bottom. The merch site one was a bit difficult and all of them were worded differently and all addressed to me. The letter saying that I had won just came in, so I wanted to tell you." Jessie smiles to himself, looking at Mark with tired chocolate brown eyes. “So, how about it? Do you want to go with me? I know how much you want to meet Sam…” Mark’s tone is teasing now, smirk on his lips as he’s basked in the warm morning sunlight peeking through the window.

“Fine, but only because it’ll make you happy Markimoo…” Jessie says with a teasing lilt to his voice. Mark smiles proudly, squealing again. “Alright, now the big question: what are we gonna show them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have enjoyed looking up pictures for this AU, so I hope this chapter is good...


	3. Today's the Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this? I shouldn't have this many chapters for something so short. I may just delete this whole thing and just post it all as one big story.

Today is the day. The boys clothe themselves in their Septic Twins band merch, Mark carrying a small sign and Jessie being armed with markers and a few small things for the duo. They make their way out of school early, Mark making an excuse that they had doctors’ appointments that afternoon and instead going to the arena where the concert would take place. Their spot in line was moved to the front since they had their backstage passes, nerves on fire because of the events that were to come.

 

“Will all meet-and-greet ticketholders please follow me so you can see the band!” a girl in a bright pink minidress says loudly, waving her tattoo covered arms. Twenty or so people swarm to her, Mark and Jessie at the back of the herd. “All meet-and-greet ticketholders please follow me so you can meet the band before the show!” Jessie nudges his way to the front slowly, making small talk with the other girls around him.

 

“So you like these guys?” Jessie asks a girl. Her hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and she shakes her head rapidly.

 

“Nope! I’m only here because I couldn’t find a friend to take with me since the last one bailed.” Jessie looks at her, puzzled. “My daddy bought them and he said that I should go to make people jealous.” ‘Goddamn poser. They always get what they want.’ “Nice talking to you!” Jessie’s eyes fill with rage, the girl next to him not making it any better seeing as she was there just to rub it in peoples’ faces that she got to see them in their only show in Hawai’I even though she didn’t even know their music.

 

“Do you like these guys?” a man with bright teal hair asks, his accent thick on his tongue. Jessie turns slightly and is face to face with this gorgeous man. “Well do yo- oh my goodness are you okay? You look extremely pale… Do you need some water?” Jessie shakes his head, just looking the man up and down.

 

Mark smirks, his eyes pointed in Jessie’s direction. “You already giving up on Sam?” He asks teasingly, but when his eyes lock onto the man standing next to his little brother, he nearly screams. “Oh my goodness, I love your hair color! Where did you get it done?” _Smooth, Mark. Make yourself sound as un-creepy as possible and you still sound awkward enough to pass for a middle schooler._ The man responds brightly, his eyes lighting up with delight as he delves into the story of how he and his brother both got their hair done on the same day and the hairdressers thought it was the same man twice. “Oh, you never told us where you’re from…”

 

“Ireland!” the man responds quickly, his face freezing for a split second. “Tell no one of this meeting, alright?” Mark and Jessie nod, their eyes wide in surprise. The attractive man giggles, running off to the designated area for the Septic Twins’ crew.

 

“You know who that was, right?” Mark asks, his voice low so no one could hear them. Jessie shakes his head slightly, worrying for the answer. “That was Sam McLoughlin! We just got to hear a personal story from Sam!” Mark says a bit louder, knowing that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. “We just talked to Sam McLoughlin!” he says again, realization hitting Jessie like a ton of bricks.

 

“Oh my god. I just met Sam!” Jessie gushes, chocolate eyes fluttering shut in excitement. Mark smiles along, listening to Jessie ramble on happily.

 

“Alright ladies and boys, line up here, and you’ll be able to meet the twins. Everyone can get a turn, so please no pushing, shoving, or making a scene so they’ll notice you. We reserve the right to escort you out and not refund your pass.” Everyone quiets down, politely waiting, except the woman with the ponytail pushing her way up front. “Miss, please go back to where you were standing?” She shakes her head, claiming that she wants to be the first person they see, and the girl in the bright dress whispers to security. “Sir with the blue hair, can you please move?” Jessie steps away, security dragging the girl out the door. Jessie steps back, the bouncy woman coming back to him and Mark, speaking in a hushed tone as to not alert the other fans. “Can you two gentlemen follow me? I got word from Sam that he wants to see you two personally, so you can take your badges off and just walk this way.” Mark slips off his badge, Jessie doing the same. The girl smiles, taking the two backstage. “Alright, so this is where you can meet them. Just hang tight, don’t freak out, and they’ll be out in a few minutes.” Jessie grips Mark’s arm, trying not to shout. Mark grips him equally as tight, both boys almost screaming when Sam steps out first, his eyes lighting up.

 

“Hi there! We all met, but you guys haven’t met my big brother, Sean…” Sam says with delight. Sean steps up, looping his arm around Sam’s shoulder. Sean pecks his brother’s cheek, both boys looking at Mark and Jessie. “Well, is there something you guys want to ask us?”

 

“We don’t bite…” Sean says with a smirk. Mark squeaks and Jessie rolls his eyes. “So, redhead. You look absolutely ecstatic to see us, aren’t you?”

 

“Absolutely!” Mark says loudly, almost too loud for his own liking. Sean lets out a hearty laugh, his blue eyes shutting as his head flies back and a smile spreads across his face. “I mean I don’t want to act all crazed like a regular fan…”

 

“You don’t sound crazed! You actually sound normal than the rest of the fans!” Mark giggles, hiding his face. “It’s kinda cute that you and your brother both like us. You are probably not legal-“

 

“We’re 18, Sean.” Jessie butts in, his voice hiding a sweeter undertone. “And twins as well, for that matter.” Sam chokes on his water, eyes wide. “Are you okay?”

 

“F-fine!” Sam coughs, still glancing between Mark and Jessie. Of course, they had to be twins. They looked too much like each other to be months or years older than the other. “So, who’s the older one?”

 

“I am, but only by thirty minutes.” Mark says. Sean smiles, saying the same thing. They both make finger guns at each other, mocking the others’ voice until the younger twins look at their older brothers in mock disgust.

 

“Boys.”

 

“Tell me about ‘em.”


	4. FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry to keep you waiting! I got tons of feedback to do another installation, so here we go! Also, I'm doing Goretober next month, so if you guys want me to get on that and post here whenever I post on my tumblr, then I will be glad to appease to that!

Mark loops an arm around Sean, smiling as they both joke about something irrelevant to Jessie and Sam. The younger boys sit away from the elders, hearing fans scream for the Irish duo. Sean laughs particularly loud at a pun Mark says, the redhead rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

 

"So, you wanna know more about us?" Sam asks, and Jessie's eyes light up.

 

"Would I?!" Jessie says and then coughs, smoothing down his blue hair and chuckles. "I-I mean sure..." Sam chuckles and pulls Jessie in, his eyes locking with Jessie's chocolate brown ones. "Y-yes?" Jessie asks, scared.

 

"You look absolutely beautiful." Sam says, and leans in. Mark sees the pair and screeches, Sean doing the same as they point at their younger siblings.

 

"Oh my god! They're kissing!" Mark says loudly, making a few fans look over and also start screaming. Sean grabs Mark's hand, Sam picking up Jessie bridal style and the four run to a safe room guarded with the Septic Twins' security. "You never said that you wanted to kiss Sam McLoughlin, Jessie! You told me that I was the only one in the family who was hung up on them!" Jessie shrugs, looking down at his feet. "So what is it, hm? Do you like them for the music, or for the feeling of Sam against you and kissing you like the most precious thing in the world?" Jessie looks between his brother, Sam and Sean, head low and eyes averted to the floor. "Pick, Jessie."

 

"I-I can't choose. I like them, but Sam... He's a great kisser." Jessie stands there, rubbing his hands and tears well in his eyes. "I can't choose, Markie! I love all of you!" Mark's demeanor falls, pulling his little brother into a hug. "I can't choose Mark, you're all great and I can't stand to hold one over the others!" Mark keeps his brother close, Sean even pulling Sam into a tight hug. "I'm sorry if I ruined this for you Markimoo... You should go on and have fun. I can go home, an-and you can go and have the time of your life, hanging with the boys who helped you through so much."

 

"You aren't going anywhere Jessie-bear. You're gonna stay with me, and you're gonna have the time of your life. Besides, what would my life be without my other half?" Mark asks and Jessie chuckles, kissing his brother's cheek. "Now, Sean, Sammy, what about giving us our money's worth for a backstage show we want oh so badly?" Sam chuckles, Sean joining in. Sean pulls Mark in for a chaste kiss, the older siblings blushing when they pull away. Sam kisses Jessie, the four of them all laughing as the line of fans enter the arena at a steady pace as they all sit backstage, making out lazily.

 

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it! this is the end of the rockstar!AU and the twins. I may do other twin fics, but I will not continue this story. I've run out of ideas, so if anyone wants to shoot me a PM about any fic ideas for the boys, feel free to message me on tumbly or something!
> 
> my tumblr is floofiemark, and my NSFW one is markimoan.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!! :)


End file.
